Boredom is Dangerous
by wildkurofang
Summary: Amaimon is bored, Rin is grounded, Yukio can now sense the Force and Mephisto? Well, he's just amused. Tiny, weeny bit of AmaixRin and YukioxRin Yaoi. Mostly bite-sized fluff and regular Demon antics at work. Sibling rivalry anyone? Gift fic for MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness.
1. The Onigiri Made Me Do It

**Boredom Is Dangerous**

* * *

This a gift fic for **MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness**. Hehe, sorry it took so long...

Note: One, this is just minor fluff with a hint of sibling rivalry boarding on yaoi, so if that ain't your cup of tea... Well, go get Starbucks. Two, setting is set sometime after Chapter 44 of AnE. Which means Spoilers~ If you haven't read that far or have never read the manga I am deeply saddened. You have been missing out.

* * *

Amaimon sucked on a sour-apple lollypop while staring at his older brother.

Who, happened to be in the midst of what he had called, "The Season of Gehenna on Assiah."

Amaimon had looked at the stacks of paperwork threatening to spill over onto the equally full-of-paperwork floor his Aniue had gestured to and snorted. Why anyone would willingly do such arduous work was beyond him. Then again, most of what his Aniue did mystified him—working for the Vatican among the many confusing actions of his older brother.

The "scratch-scratch" of a purple quill and the clockwork of the single analog clock in the room accompanied the heavy downpour that speckled the glass of the office room's window with splashes of water every second. The warm, cozy atmosphere that his Aniue seemed to enjoy—through liberal amounts of sweets, steaming tea, and silence—while working did nothing to assuage the younger, who in his permanent state of all-consuming boredom was starting to fidget from restlessness.

He had been ordered to behave or else he would be impaled by clock hands again. And while Amaimon could handle a little pain he rather liked being able to walk and eat sweets. Mangled legs and a torn throat could not satisfy those needs thus leading to a period of just sitting around not causing anything to bleed or break for the skinny Demon.

Dressed in his repaired attire, the Earth King slumped messily across the dark pink sofa situated off to the side of the office with nothing to do.

The seconds ticked by and the mossy-green-haired male was beginning to feel twitchy. First, he curled and uncurled his fingers, lollypop swirling side to side. Then he sat up and began to tap his foot on the dark forest-green carpeted floor. Which led to tapping his long nails on the side of the sofa he was sitting on. The numerous bags of sweets laying on the table next to him did nothing but occupy his mouth.

He crunched the sugary treat with his molars to shards before throwing the stick in the faraway trashcan and reached for another. His nimble fingers ripped the wrapping from the lollypop stick and leaving the wax wrapper on the table, plopped it onto his long tongue.

Sucking on the new piece of strawberry-flavored candy Amaimon stared at his Aniue who was garbed in his usual flamboyant clothes that made him look like a clown.

And stared.

And stared.

A few minutes later, he was still staring. And tapping his fingers. And his foot.

Mephisto's curl twitched but he kept writing and stamping papers while filing them away.

A few more minutes went by and Amaimon was still fidgeting.

And staring.

A dark violet eyebrow lowered itself down meeting the other in a frown with the nub of the quill pressing down a little too hard onto paper. The fragile writing utensil strained underneath a taut fist, the pressure being exerted on to it making it "squeak," until the entire thing snapped, spraying ink all over several important papers.

Luminous emerald eyes blinked in dumbfounded astonishment and the frown above them disappeared replaced by surprise.

An ominous silence descended upon the room.

It didn't stay long though and soon the ebony ink-splattered, gloved hand curled into a real fist with the other equally dirty hand curling dangerously around the edge of the cluttered desk, claws hidden by noir-stained, lavender material scratching along the surface bluntly.

"A. Mai. Mon. What exactly," Here the glinting forest-green irises rose to pierce pale sea-foam green. "Do you think you are doing?"

Said Demon King blinked and swishing the lollypop to the other side of his mouth he mumbled past it, "Sitting."

* * *

_**One desk-flip...and a snowfall of school regulations, perfect reports, and Exorcism mission statements as well as Course plans for the current ExWire classes later…**_

* * *

"You seem stressed Aniue."

"OUT! Get out! Go destroy something, I don't care! Just get out and don't come back until I call you and say you can!"

A travel magazine, Infinity Key, and wad of ¥10,000 bills to the face with a slammed door told Amaimon that his older brother was indeed either extremely stressed or insane.

Stressed because he usually didn't flip out like that when annoyed and insane because he basically just gave the havoc-loving, riot-causing, destructive younger brother of his the tools necessary for unleashing supreme chaos onto Assiah. And the verbal command that he was free to do as he pleased until the more powerful Demon King said otherwise was far too tempting to ignore.

Amaimon would have to have been a complete-stick-in-the-mud and dense fool to have let the opportunity slip through his sticky-from-too-much-sugar fingers.

Face to closed door the blank visage of the lanky male looked down at the objects in his hands before twisting into a sharp tooth smile. _What can I do now? ~_

Rin flopped onto his bed, the over-sized tail of the teen drooping behind him onto the floor. _Man... I'm so bored~ Stupid, Moley Four-Eyes, grounding me! So what if I got a thirty-two on his stupid test! At least I improved...a little..._

The navy-haired boy rolled onto his stomach—unaware of the way his black t-shirt hiked itself up higher, showing off his back—and glared at the wall before grumbling, "I think Yukio is a sadist in disguise Kuro. He has to be!"

He peered over at his feline familiar only to see the fluff-ball fast asleep on his unmade bed, his two tail's curled up around him. "Heh, even you too Kuro?" Sighing, the small Demon slid to the floor onto his knees and stretched once again causing the shirt to ride up. "Man, I wish I could go over to Shima's dorm room even though I would get soaked on the way... I bet he would entertain me."

Pouting, the teen crossed his arms over his chest with cheeks puffed out. _Stupid test, stupid rain, stupid Yukio saying I can't read Manga. Who does he think he is? My Kaa-san?!_

Continuing to grumble, the furry appendage attached to the sulking ExWire flicked as agitated as its master. Scowling heavily, suddenly a devious grin spread across pale pink lips and the sneaky Demon snickered, "Well~ Yukio is on a mission~" He flattened his front out onto the floor with his pale khaki, capri-clad behind hanging in the air with one hand groping underneath his bed. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him~"

Hand finding the secret stash of Shoujo manga that the older twin had hidden from his brother the unassuming male pulled one out, ready to enjoy a good night of reading to ease his boredom.

Too bad what he pulled out wasn't a manga.

_A...textbook?_ Rin blinked and read the title of it face distorting into a disgusted sneer. "Anti-Demon Pharmaceuticals for Dummies," was printed at the top in bold letters. A note fluttered out from in between its loosely held pages and onto the hardwood flooring of the dorm-room Rin shared with his brother.

**[Nii-san,**

**If you are reading this—and I am quite sure you are—then know you can have your manga back when I see an improvement in your grades. And not just the ones in my class. I found this book and believe it should help with your studying for my class though.**

** Yukio**

**P.S. You have a make-up test tomorrow. Be prepared. Or else.]**

Gloom lines dripped down Rin's face with equally depressed will-o'-the-wisps hanging in the background above his head. "No...manga?" The childish Demon whimpered sliding to the floor like a limp noodle in his saddened state. Then his tail fluffed up and he flung the book at Yukio's side of the room in a rage. "Fuck that!"

His outburst woke the sleeping Cat Sith and the small feline mewled, **"Rin?"**

Said boy froze and then whirled around, hand scratching his unruly hair in embarrassment. "Uh... Sorry, Kuro. Go back to sleep I was just umm...messing around! Yeah! Sorry~"

The cat blinked lazily with half-open eyes then nodded, head curling back into the warm covers of his master's bed.

Rin meanwhile slumped and trudged over to his chair to grab the handed back test with a bright red 32 scrawled on it. He had to start somewhere.

Then he let his right foot freeze in mid-air before he swiveled and slid over to his brother's desk. _If I can't read my manga~ _Cheeky grin in place, he pulled the bottom drawer that held his twins' manga collection open. Only to find it was locked. He tugged again. Then jerked it. And then finally yanked.

It would not budge.

Rin grimaced, worried about trying harder lest he break it with his Demonic strength. Yukio would mostly definitely notice a broken drawer.

Slumping in utter defeat Rin trudged over to his own desk and sat down, pulling out his mechanical pencil and notebook to start studying. The only problem was that when he clicked the eraser down to get more lead he found it empty.

_Stupid pencil..._ Mumbling underneath his breath the lazy ExWire got up and shuffled back over to his brother's desk to grab a few pieces of lead.

Opening his drawer to dig through it, Rin spotted the ever-present supply of spare glasses that his twin kept just in case his ever broke. _Pff~ That four-eyes..._

Stiffening, Rin hesitated, looking at the door and then the windows wondering if he should even dare. Fingers just out of reach Rin bit his lip and closed his eyes. One finger extended and then...

"Poke."

When there wasn't an explosion or angry Yukio bursting into the room—Rin thought it was quite possible for his anal Twin to set silent alarms—he picked up one of the many shiny, black glasses lying on the purple cushion inside the drawer.

Unfolding its side pieces, he looked side to side—still paranoid about Yukio suddenly appearing—and making sure he wasn't going pop up out of thin air, he thought himself safe for the moment and slid them onto his face.

Marveling at the blurriness of the world through the thick lenses, Rin snickered and pulled them down to his nose revealing the sharp clarity of his own vision.

Still chuckling, the young Demon pushed them up halfway so that he could look over them while walking and stalked over to the almost full body mirror in the middle of the room opposite of the dorm windows.

Clearing his throat, Rin closed his eyes and snapped them open while pulling on his best serious face. With a snooty voice he slowly threatened his mirror image while wagging his finger the way he had seen Mephisto do so, "You better get straight A's Nii-san! Or else no sukiyaki for a month!"

Whipping the glasses off the silly teen pouted countering, "What?! You stupid four-eyes! You're not the boss of me!"

Pushing them back on, he assumed his—pretty bad—impersonation of Yukio. "Don't argue with me Nii-san! I'm taller and smarter not to mention I have a ton of fangirls throwing themselves at me! Quite obviously I'm the superior one here in every way!"

The real Rin yanked them off and shaking a fist at the mirror appeared scandalized. "Y-you?! Why I outta-! I'm just a late bloomer, dammit! Just you wait ya Moley Four-eyes! I'll surpass you one day and then you'll come crying, "Onii-san, Onii-san! ~" Then we'll see whose-!"

A loud crash startled the young Exorcist-in-training and he nearly dropped his brother's precious glasses. Fumbling for them in mid-air he let out a sigh of relief when he caught them and gulped, looking at the door, "Eh? What was-?"

Another loud sound echoed in the halls of the abandoned dorm that the twins shared and Rin swallowed nervously. _It sounded like it came from the kitchen... Maybe...it's just Ukobach?_ Tip-toeing forward to his closed door Rin listened for more strange sounds and hearing none, he sighed in relief.

Then he remembered that Ukobach had told him that Mephisto had wanted him to cook for him so he wasn't going to be here today.

It was just Rin and Kuro in the dorm. And Kuro was still fast asleep on his bed. And _HE_ obviously didn't make the noise.

The royal blue-eyed male shivered and his tail wrapped around his arm. _Then...who?_

Curiosity got the better of the Demon and he quietly twisted the knob, opening the door silently, thankful that its hinges didn't squeak this time around. Still the ever-loving fun guy he was, he decided to push the glasses back onto his nose leaving them tilted down so that he could watch his step and made a fake gun with his fingers.

Sliding against the wall like a spy in a movie he once saw, Rin ducked his head around the corner and not seeing anyone on the stairs began silently making his way down, tail swishing in excitement. _Could those girls have snuck in again?_

Rin made a face and gagged a little._ If it is, they are getting the scare of a lifetime..._

He didn't have anything against them personally but he really didn't want them breaking in all the time. Especially if Ukobach came back and saw them. Last time he had tried to make them into a stew!

The male shuddered at the thought and let his tongue hang out. _Girl stew, eck!_

Still moving silently, Rin made his way to the hall that was connected to the dorm room kitchen that he used almost every single day. Shifting across the pale, whitewashed walls he cautiously peeked around the bend.

Everything looked normal at first but then the small male noticed that the refrigerator was open, its pale light shining down on the floor halfway obscured by the swinging doors resting in between the entrance of the kitchen and the dining room. There was also a trail of water leading to a puddle on the floor at the base of the fridge.

Frowning, he slowly made his way to the entrance and hearing the rattle of someone rummaging through their food he opted for a surprise attack.

"Oi! Get out of fridge!" With one barefoot Rin kicked open the half-doors and announced his entrance tactfully managing to avoid slipping on the water trail as he did so.

If he had thought harder about surprising a food burglar without knowing if they had a weapon or not he would have known that his actions were pretty dumb. Especially if it was someone who couldn't normally see Demons. He had left his tail out after all.

Fortunately, it was someone who was well acquainted with Demons in his everyday life; unfortunately, the food stealer was none other than the Demon King Amaimon. Who, at that time, decided to peek over the top of the refrigerator door with an onigiri sticking out of his mouth to see who was yelling at him.

...

The glasses hanging off Rin's nose slipped to the floor but this time the navy-haired teen didn't bother to catch them; instead he stood stock still quite unsure on how to function properly again. It wasn't everyday he had the violent Demon in his kitchen. It just happened to be today when there was no Yukio around. Which made things ten times worse. Not to mention the other was dripping wet from head to toe.

Swallowing in horror the first thing Rin decided to focus on was the first thing that came out of his mouth, "Are you eating my onigiri? 'Cause ya' know I was kinda saving those."

Surprisingly calm, with arms crossed Rin scowled, fixated on the blank looking face of one of the few humanoid Demons he had ever met.

Chewing unperturbed by the arrival of the owner of the rice ball sticking out of his mouth, he stared at his little brother before using his tongue to stuff it fully into his gullet to chew it. He hadn't seem to notice that he was soaked. Rice grains sticking to his lips he uttered in a monotone tenor, with hamster cheeks, swallowing as he did so, "So?"

Silence reigned at the one-syllable answer and Rin's eye twitched. "So? SO?!"

Hands curling into fists the shorter Demon started to shake from rage. "So just sneaking into _my_ kitchen and eating _my_ food means nothing to you, huh? You're also leaving water everywhere!"

A spark of blue fire danced around his navy hair while the ExWire struggled not to jump the other.

Amaimon just brought another rice ball up to his lips—that had been hidden from Rin's view because of the refrigerator door—and chomped into it, half-lidded eyes staring bored at the quickly-loosing-his-temper Demon in front of him before muttering past the food, "I know. And I do not care."

Rin froze and watched the other do this in slow motion but at the next answer, he could take it no longer. "R-really? You bastard. I hope you like metal because that's the only thing you'll be able to tas-" Reaching for his sword, Rin was quick to discover that his Koumaken was not resting over his right shoulder like it usual was.

Body stiffening in alarm, Rin patted himself down even checking his pants pockets before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I seem to have forgotten my sword..."

Fidgeting underneath the teal eyes still watching him Rin chuckled nervously and took a step back while pointing his thumb behind him. "So~ I'll be back in a minute you, just-umm... Wait there!" Hands flailing in front of him as his only defense he timidly spluttered out, "Yeah, wait there and I'll be back and uh- Yeah?"

The rattle of the fridge door closing gently made cold sweat run down the teenager's back and he trembled when Amaimon stood straight, rice ball eaten in the same exact manner of the one before it. "I'm bored."

Rin laughed in panic but it petered off, ending in a whimper, "Ahaha, yeah..."

His head tilted to the side while he wiped the rice off his face with the back of his hand, water droplets splashing everywhere. "...Want to play with me, Otouto?"

Eyes wide, the smaller male made a horrified face and his back hit the swinging half-doors. "P-play?"

Amaimon's face broke out into a wide, toothy leer. "Hai~"

"Eep."

* * *

Hehe, chapter two will be out soon!~ I hope you all enjoy!

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama


	2. My Moe Senses Are Tingling

**I hope this came up to all your expectations! Final chapter~**

* * *

"Fuck!" Rin's hip hit the stair railing as he practically flew up the stairs.

The Earth King wasn't far behind. "Otouto~ Are we playing tag? ~"

The childlike sing-song voice drifting up the stairs made Rin want to cry._ Damn it! Why now?! Why today?! Stupid Yukio! Where are you, when I need you?!_

His foot caught on the last stair and he fell hands outstretched to save his face. Hitting the hard wood with his palms the terrified teenager scrambled to his feet glad that he hadn't decided to wear socks that day because surely he would have went sliding down the hallway out of control if he had.

"Otouto? ~" Manic grin plaster onto his face, Amaimon waltz down the hall quick on his trail while Rin tried to open his door. Hands slippery from evading a wet Demon King earlier, his hands were too slick to grab the knob properly. "No! I don't want to play! Stay away you pointy-haired freak!"

The smile slid off the taller males face like mud during a rainstorm. "What...did you just say?"

Rin whined in the back of his throat and finally managed to get a grip on the doorknob, almost falling face first onto the floor, again. Clambering to his shaking legs the relieved Demon spied his sword leaning against his desk. Just a few steps and he would have a weapon.

Then cruel fate decided to deal him a mortal blow.

A clawed hand wrapped around his tail and yanked it for all it was worth.

"Gahhhhh!" Rin, in mid-step, stiffened then sank to the floor, legs trembling from the pain. Panting, with tears in his dark cobalt eyes he turned around on his hands and knees, craning his neck to half-heartedly glare at the man behind him. "B-ah-stard!"

The towering figure that was dripping water everywhere just narrowed his eyes, tugging the tail again.

Rin slumped with a pained whine, cheek pressed against the floor while biting his lip, his fingers clenching against the smooth wood without purchase.

"Don't. Make. Fun. Of. Me."

Annoyed, somewhat wet, and in pain Rin wasn't in the best mood to talk. He was most definitely not in a mindset that would actually help him get out of the mess he had stumbled into. "Go...hah, to Hell!"

Amaimon bared his teeth and crouched down, water falling off his lank, water-logged hair right onto Rin's face. "Aww~ But Otouto," He accented the honorific with another tug, "I want to play~" A crooked smile made itself home on the deranged, pale face while he grabbed the smaller Demon's hair, yanking him up onto his knees.

"Ah-asshole!" He slipped on the water that seemed to be everywhere and went tumbling into the forest-green-haired male's chest.

Soaking wet, the drowned fabric eagerly clung to Rin's dry shirt and began to seep through it, chilling the youngster. Who was desperate to find some reason not to play with the psychotic male. Thinking rapidly a light bulb illuminated the dusty confines of the younger man's mind and he blurted out, "We- You're sopping wet!"

The hand on his tail remained but the rest of Amaimon paused besides the hand in his hair that tightened and pulled his head back. He leaned down further placing his chin on Rin's slim shoulder, rubbing cheeks. "So?"

Rin would have gladly punched the other if he could have but decided to play it safe instead and hope his plan worked. "You can't play when you are wet! You'll- You'll get a cold!"

Pale sea-foam irises stared at him before their owner blinked and rumbled, "A...cold?"

He nodded eagerly and smiled uneasily. "Yeah! A cold! And then you would have to sit in bed all day and take really yucky medicine, sometimes for days!" Rin didn't know if Demons could get colds but he was sure as hell was willing to take his chances with Amaimon not knowing what a cold was to get him off his back. Quite literally in this case seeing how his attacker seemed to have a superiority complex.

"...I don't want to get a cold. Fix it."

The ExWire gave a full body twitch at the demanding tone of the other. "Who do you think I am? I'm not a-" Rin shut his mouth before he said Doctor not wanting to drag Yukio or someone else into the mess he had made.

Luckily enough for him he remembered something from his days as a kid back at the Southern Cross Boys' Monastery and face lighting up he turned to the other silently praying that it would work. "Well, the only way to get rid of a cold is to take a bath after you get wet. A really hot and loooooong bath. You know to uh- Kill the germs and stuff that might make ya sick."

The taller male rubbed his tail causing the owner of it to squeak. "A bath? That will fix it?"

Rin nodded and tried to grab the hand now petting his tail. His face felt warm and his nose was tingling like he was about to sneeze. "H-hai! The bathrooms just down the hallway to your left!"

"Hn."

The navy-haired male breathed a sigh of relief when all parts of his body were let go.

However, it was far too soon to celebrate.

Rin felt something tug his collar and the next thing he knew he was over Amaimon's shoulder, water soaking the front of his shirt and pants that weren't already wet. "Huh?! H-hey! Put me down!"

The Demon prince did not and he calmly strode out the door and into the hallway without pause, his younger brother thrashing around in his grasp. "Calm down."

His tail was grabbed again but instead of being tugged Amaimon just slid his hand up to the base of it before petting the fur there that met skin. "Aniue said I couldn't kill you."

Stunned at the gentle but heavy-handed caress Rin fell limb against the bony shoulder he was laying over, hands clenching the wet maroon cloak underneath his hands. "Y-you! S-stop! Mou! That feels weird!"

Amaimon ignored the breathy gasps emanating from his brother and finding the bathroom door stepped across its threshold and looked around.

Curiosity sated—for the moment—Amaimon walked past several clothing lockers and opened the sliding glass door that led into the shower/bathing room.

Rin on the other hand, found himself roughly deposited onto the floor, dazed by the previous contact between them. "Hnn?"

Amaimon glanced down and asked, "Here, yes?"

Rin blinked, and then scrambled to his feet backing away from the other, a confused yet embarrassed blush coming to cheeks. "Yeah! Whatever... Just- Go take a bath!" He flapped his arms in the direction of the bath embedded in the floor and began to march off.

Amaimon had other ideas though. Grabbing the younger around the waist, he began to drag him towards the blue-tiled entrance to the bathing part of the bathroom.

"What?! Let go! I already told you where the bathroom was! Why are you dragging me?!"

He stopped and with what could only amount to a scornful glare—if a slight twitch of his dot-like eyebrow and the downward turn of half his mouth could be called such a thing—he repeated, "Aniue said I couldn't kill you."

Rin just stared. Then looked down at himself. Then back up. And then down. With arms spread and an annoyed scowl he growled, "Well...congratulations, I'm not dead. So let me go!"

The Earth King just shook his head and in a monotone voice argued, "But you are wet. If you are wet, you will get a cold. And if you get a cold, you might die. Therefore, you have to take a bath too. Or else Aniue will get mad and think I tried to kill you and then he will kill me. I do not want to die yet so you will take a bath."

Mouth open to retort Rin found that he had nothing to say to that and shut it with a snap. That was perhaps the longest sentence he had ever heard from the other male and it has actually made sense!

Amaimon waited. A silence hung between the two awkward males and then he asked, "I am right, yes?"

There was nothing he could do. Amaimon seriously thought a cold could kill them when quite obviously they had beaten each other to bloody pulps before and still walked away from the numerous fights they had both engaged in _without_ dying.

So he nodded, not trusting himself to speak lest he make a crack at the intelligence of the Demon before him. Who made it quite clear beforehand that he did not like being made fun of, at all.

For once, the verdant-haired male smiled, without bloodlust, or that demented gleam in his eyes to accompany it. However, what was swirling in those teal irises Rin didn't like one bit. "Good." He turned away and snapped his fingers, the knobs on the sunken-in bath in the corner turning until hot water began to pour out filling it on its own.

Rin blinked and secretly marveled at the sight. _Sugoi~_

"Strip."

This was met with a less conscious answer since Rin was still entranced by the simple magic performed on the tub. "...Strip?" Rin blinked not sure he had heard him correctly while turning back to the strange Demon before him.

The older male nodded. "Strip. Unless you want to bathe in your clothes?"

Not realizing before that Amaimon had wanted to bathe with him, the scatter-brained boy started and glanced back at Amaimon as if he had just grown a second head. "Bathe? You mean...with YOU?! No way!" He crossed his arms in an "X" pattern to get his feelings across if his shout didn't do the trick first.

Scowling slightly, the taller hummed in displeasure at how long this was taking. "Yes. Who else is here?"

Not expecting the wise crack from the usually stoic or raging individual Rin froze. "But... I can wait! You can have the bath to yourself. I'll bathe later, so yeah, problem solved!"

Dorky smile on his face Rin hoped the other would fall for it.

He didn't. Instead he rolled his eyes and then proceeded to push his clawed hand underneath Rin's shirt and managed to yank it above his chest before Rin caught on to what he was doing.

"H-hey! Wait!"

He did not and pulled the semi-wet, semi-dry shirt off and threw it behind them somewhere without pause.

Outraged at the fact that he was being forcibly undressed Rin tried to twist himself out of Amaimon's rock-hard grasp. "Asshole! You can't just strip me! Pervert! Hentai!"

Unamused, Amaimon tugged his tail this time around and all movement ceased. Pleased by the lack of protest he slid both of his hands down and unbuttoned the pants his younger brother was wearing. Unzipping them, he noted with amusement that the younger wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Rin was less than amused and yanked at the hands sliding into his open pants after he realized his tail had been let go. "Perv! Didn't I just say-?!" He had hadn't done laundry and was running low on wearable clothes. He really should stop being so lazy.

Then his belt loops were tugged and his pants dropped to the floor. Leaving Rin pressed up against a dripping wet Amaimon in the bathroom with nothing to cover himself with. Blood began to rise and soon the navy-haired Demon was red in the face to the tip of his pointed ears.

It didn't help that Amaimon's hands were resting on his hips. "Your skin is pretty pale Otouto," His head propped itself on his shoulder again and his claw-tipped fingers trailed up from his hipbones to his naval. "And you seem to be pretty "curvy" just like Aniue." His palms rubbed their way down to his thighs running from chest to bottom and back again to illustrate what he was talking about. The innocent cadence it was spoken in belied the somewhat perverted actions the speaker was actually engaging in.

Rin was stunned. _Is he...?_ He still couldn't quite figure out how he ended up from being grounded to finding Amaimon in his kitchen to be being stripped and finally being perv'ed on by said Demon. _Wasn't…he supposed to like...fight me?_

Despite his own naivety on the subject, Rin turned his head and still a decent shade of mortified pink quite calm despite all the facts above asked slowly, "Are...you flirting with me?"

Amaimon seemed to think it through before cocking his head, "I don't know. What's flirting?"

This time Rin did react. By quite vigorously shoving the other away. "Y-YOU?! I don't even-! Just-! I-! Just go away!" He pulled his hair and tail swishing angrily behind him he grabbed his pants off the floor and tried to put them back on.

Amaimon didn't seem to like the fact that he had been pushed to the ground or that Rin was trying to escape again and pulled the pair of capri back down again from his seat on the floor.

"Hey!" He was sent tumbling forward and landing on top of the other grumbling dangerously underneath his breath.

The smirking and sprawled on the floor Earth King was uncertain what he had said to make the other mad and but knew the sweet sound of the other cussing was like music to his ears.

He curled his hands around the other and stood up hefting him over his shoulder once again. Walking calmly towards the almost full bathtub he unceremoniously dropped the other straight into the scalding water and then began stripping himself.

Poor Rin had only been in the bathtub for a second or two and had regained the ability to breath and to see before he was splashed by a mini-tidal wave dunking him back under. He came back up spluttering, thoroughly drowned by the steaming water and glared off to the side where the annoying teal-eyed male had joined him via jumping in.

Gritting his teeth he seethed, "You didn't have to drop me jerk! And you do realize there is such a thing as "sliding" into a bathtub?! And you're supposed to wash off before you-"

He received a blank look and he himself looked away afraid he was going to try to strangle the other, arms crossed in irritation. "Never mind." _What did I do to deserve this?_

He jerked when he felt hands wind around his midriff and elbowed the male behind him to try to make him let go. "Oh no, you don't!"

"Sit. Still."

The deadly tone Amaimon used immobilized the other and he looked back to see shadow-cast eyes glinting lethally. Swallowing in dread, Rin stopped struggling and was pulled back against the threatening looking male.

Uncomfortable to the max, Rin tried to ignore the fact that he was sitting on top of another male's lap—who was naked—and squirmed slightly when he felt something wrap around his tail.

Glaring at the male behind him—who stared blankly at him—Rin growled, "Let go of my tail."

Amaimon allowed a smirk to curl onto his lips and sneered while holding up both hands, "Ok."

There was still something curled around his tail and seeing how it wasn't the Earth Kings hands his eyes widened and he dove for his tail. Lifting it up he blinked in confusion before tugging on the dark-green thing wrapped around it.

He jumped when he heard Amaimon hiss and felt the other jerk in response to the tug. His eyes narrowed and then slapped his hand away. "That hurts! Leave my tail alone!"

The dark-haired teen just arched an eyebrow and deadpanned, "I know. So how abouts we make a truce to _stop_ all tuggings of said tails?"

The other male in the bath with him just glared balefully without really, well, glaring. But Rin knew he was. The evil look in those eyes was just staring a hole through him. He just knew it! "Well?"

Turning away from him Amaimon sniffed and grumbled in a flat tone, "Whatever."

Rin just rolled his eyes and looked away. Blinking he looked back and forth around the tub and eventual made the connection that there wasn't any soap or cleaning rags to actually get clean since they had just gotten in without washing up first he decided that just this one time it would be ok to do so. _Oi… I have to do everything around here._

"Hey, can you let go of me for five seconds?"

Amaimon just increased his grip around his hips and what looked—or better yet felt— like pouting on his part he dropped his chin onto the bridge of the shorter male's shoulder without a word.

Rin added to clarify, "We need soap dumbass. And a rag too, unless you want to use your tail as a mop. I kinda need to get up to get one otherwise, so let go."

The two-toned green-haired Demon sneered, "Where is it?"

The young teen just sighed and rubbed his nose. "In the cupboard by the entrance ok? Just let go and I'll-"

"No." The grip around him was released and he was shoved forwards. Pushed into under the water once more he came up spluttering. "W-what t-the Hell?! What was that for?!"

The other had already climbed and was walking stiffly out the glass doors with a one-syllable answer, "Stay." And then the sliding door closed with a rattle, its glass surface already fogging up with moisture.

Rin's mouthed dropped and seconds later he yelled out, fist pounding the water as if it were a solid, "Urusai! I'm not a dog, dammit!"

He didn't receive a reply except for his own voice echoing inside the closed space. Grumbling in anger the boy just splashed the water with his tail and wondered how he was going to get out of there alive without being further violated by the freak that insisted on calling himself his Demon brother. Whatever the hell that meant! It wasn't as if they were related or anything…right? And what was up with touching him so much?!

Eye twitching from the thoughts racing around his head he just sighed and wiped a hand down his face. Wiping away any and all thoughts on that subject out of his head before he actually tried to think his way through that mental thought he turned to stare at the water, his back to the sides of the sunken tub.

Then he heard the sound of a gun going off. Multiple times.

He was jumping out of the water before he knew it and slipping from the water pooled underfoot, he fell; chin banging harshly against the tiled bathroom floor. Eyes scrunched shut with tears pooling at the edge of his eyelashes, a low whine escaped through gritted teeth. A shaky hand came up to cradle the abused jaw while Rin blinked spots out of his eyes, dazed from his fall. But then more shots rang out and something crashed behind mist-covered doors, blurred shapes dancing behind them like shadow puppets and the blue-eyed boy sat up straight, tail bristled upright and he knew—don't ask him how he did, he just did—that Yukio was home.

And then Amaimon crashed through the doors, glass showering everywhere only to roll to a stop in about five feet of water as he toppled over the edge of the bath.

Wide-eyed, the teenage ExWire watched this wondering if he should laugh or cry—the repairs would definitely be coming out of his allowance or hopefully Yukio's pay but even then... Hanging his head, Rin thought about all the new recipes he was going to have to put on hold for the next month or so. _Here comes Cup Ramen…_

His younger twin stepping through the shrapnel, guns hefted, with a dangerous glint in his eye caught his attention soon enough though and he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't hurt in the slightest.

That was before his twin's eyes landed on Rin and he dropped his guns in surprise. "Nii-san?!"

And then he realized he was very much nude. And dripping wet. In a bathroom that also hosted a very nude Demon King as well.

The blush forming on Yukio's face as he stared at his older brother reddened further when his eyes flickered to the coughing Demon King who was then glowering at the Exorcist while he spit up the water that he had inhaled after being sent flying and then back at his Nii-san. He spluttered, running over to his twin wide-eyed, "Wha-? I don't even- Nii-san?! What in the world is going on?!" _And why do you look so… So…_

Embarrassed beyond belief Rin looked away and rubbed his red nose sheepishly. "Ehehe~ Um, I have a very good explanation for this…"

Narrowing his eyes with an eyebrow twitching, the brunette's glasses glinted in the harsh light of the bathroom dangerously. "Oh? Do tell."

Rin gulped nervously, ready to spill his guts because he was not quite brave enough to lie to his semi-psychotic brother at the moment.

However, Amaimon chose that moment to attack with a punch to the gut, sending the youngest male there into the only none-broken glass plane in the room, causing it to shatter on impact.

Gasping, Rin yelled out, "Yukio!" Scrambling off the floor the Demon moved in the direction of his groaning sibling only to be pulled backwards by an arm around his midriff.

It soon became apparent by the strength of the pull that he would not be getting away any time soon. Growling low in his throat Rin glared at his older brother, eyes flashing an electric blue in his rage. "Amaimon-!"

A squeeze from the arm holding him nearly knocked the air out of his lungs but he protested anyway. "Let me go!" Baby claws raking over the forearm holding him back from going to his younger brother, he thrashed eliciting only a bored tilt of the head from the Earth King.

The tinkle of glass was heard then and the youngest son of Satan swiveled his head towards the figure staggering up from the remains of the broken door. "Yukio!"

"I'm fine." A snarl parted said Exorcist's cut lip, "Let him go Amaimon." Sometime during the crash he had managed to grab one of his guns and now had it aimed at the Demon King who was draped over his beloved twin brother. However, the effect was quite ruined by the fact that his one of his glasses' lenses were cracked down the middle, completely covering his left eye's vision. _How dare he touch Nii-san!_

Cocking his head, the verdant-haired son of Satan quirked the side of his lip, pale turquoise eyes glinting in amusement. "Or what?" His eyes darted to the barrel of the gun being pointed at his head. "You'll shoot me?"

Nose wrinkling in distaste at the teasing voice the younger male tightened his hold on his gun's grip until his knuckles turned white, the thin, superficial cuts on his hand staining pink from their encounter with the glass he had been thrown against. "Yes, that is generally what Exorcist do to Demons such as you." _And anyone who tries to molest my cute twin._

Head whipping back and forth between the two posturing men fighting on either side of the room, Rin finally groaned and rolled his eyes. Grumbling loud enough to be heard the blue-eyed teenager informed them both, "If you even think about starting a fight, I'm gonna skin you both! If you hadn't noticed," He thrust his thumb up into the air and behind him and then at himself. "We're both very much naked. And I'm right in front of this guy Yukio! You gonna shoot me too?!"

This only incurred blank looks from them both.

Sneering in annoyance Rin added, "This is where you go, "Oh, right!" Che," He looked away mumbling with pursed lips grumpily, "Idiots…"

Amaimon's intelligent reply went along the lines of, "So?"

Yukio paled, finally, and fully taking in the sight before his eyes afterwards squeaking, "And why are you both naked I may ask?" _And why are you with him! Wet! And- And-_

Rin noticed that he didn't lower his gun oddly enough but grousing with a flush descending on his face and tail curling in on itself to at least give him a semblance of decency he quickly spilled the events that happened prior to his working brother's entrance.

By the end of it Yukio lowered the lone gun in his hand slightly, a look of skepticism in his eyes while he stared and deadpanned, "A cold?" _Nii-san…is there no hope left for you?_

Nodding as if he was actually part of the conversation Amaimon confirmed what had been told making Yukio wonder how in the hell this guy had survived for centuries as a Demon King no less.

"Are you ser-?"

And promptly got a glare to the face. It was Rin's Shut-up-or-do-you-want-to-die glare. It was quite effected in scaring the younger twin into submission when they were younger and they had been interrogated by their father during many a prank pulled—most of which, oh, who was he kidding? His brother pulled all the pranks that landed them both in hot water when they were younger. And if he was giving him that look now… Well, it was for good reason, so Yukio sucked it up and spoke, "I mean, yes, that makes perfect sense." A glint traveled over his glasses, distorted by the spider web cracks on his left lens, making the entire action more ominous then it should have been. "Now if you will excuse me I have some paperwork to do." _And a call to Sir Pheles… Or maybe a house-call with my gun should help… _"Carry on."

Sensing that he was about to be abandoned Rin quickly stuttered out, "Ah, wait!"

Shoulders tensing the young teacher stopped short but then began walking a little faster, gun still in hand. _I must not shoot Amaimon; I must not shoot Amaimon… Without permission._

Oblivious to the chant going round and round in his twin's head Rin continued, "You're a doctor rightttttt?" The shiver that went down Yukio's spine made him stop completely, an inkling of certainty where that thought was going to end up going.

"H-hai…"

* * *

Yukio desperately wanted to choke his brother. And hug him and cuddle him because he was just so damn-

A sly glance out to his left though made him boil over with envy and rage as he watched the Demon King of Earth tease _his_ Nii-san. He should be the one touching his brother, washing his brother and making him blush head to toe and then-

Snapping his head away from the disgusting sight—and feelings assaulting his brain. The young Exorcist tried to rein in his very inappropriate peeks at his older twin that was not even six inches away from him. Covered in soap bubbles. Giggling madly. A blush tinging his cheeks a delicate pink while he splashed water at a Demon. A Demon that had tried to kill him on more than one occasion no less!

Huffing he tried to ignore them both a plot the demise of two very annoying Demons. One that stared with a M and an A. Three guess who they were and one didn't count.

The smug look Amaimon was sending him though bumped his name up Yukio's hit list to first place.

However, he didn't so much mind when Rin offered to wash his back.

He had to start bathing with his twin again. It was good self-control practice.

* * *

Mephisto, AKA, the Demon King of Time (and Space) was lounging on a purple Bing-bag with a pink controller in one hand and a stick of green tea flavored mochi. It was a good day.

Though he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something but for the life of him, he could not remember.

* * *

The next day when he found his younger brother, Amaimon tied up with Anti-Demon rope reinforced with Holy Water and duct tape over his mouth in his office early that morning he faintly remembered telling his brother to have fun and make as much havoc as possible the other day. And then he glanced at the sticky note on his forehead, ignoring the muffled snarls behind his make-shift gag.

**[I believe this is yours. Kindly keep him away from my Nii-san.**

**Okumura Yukio]**

To say he wasn't amused would have been an understatement because Amaimon wasn't released from his binding for a good hour due to the wheezing laughter echoing through the opulent office.

* * *

Amaimon wouldn't live down the incident for centuries to come and he vowed to make Okumura Yukio suffer.

He had a little brother to woo.

* * *

**[Omake-Or How Yukio Knew Something Was Wrong At Home]**

* * *

Yukio shot the last round of his magazine and surveyed the damage he had caused.

"Sigh."

The mission was complete and he was drenched. Too bad he had four more targets to Exorcise before he could go home.

Stepping forward Yukio bent to pick up one of the many discarded cartridges that he had expelled during the frenzy of melee combat he had engaged in with the nest of Hobgoblins and tucked it back into his many pockets.

It was best to conserve what little supplies he could if he didn't want to expend half of his paycheck on more supplies the next time he ordered some. Walking forward though Yukio felt a tingle travel up his spine and with the palm of his hand—since he still held both of his guns—he pushed his glasses up, the meager light of the allay way lamp glinting of the frames ominously.

_I...sense a disturbance in the glass-wearing force... And my paycheck…_

* * *

_And done! Thanks for readin'!  
_

_Rin's just soooo MOE~  
_

_Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama_


End file.
